Una ceremonia para recordar
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Para Meliodas, su boda con Elizabeth era el momento más importante de su vida y un sueño hecho realizar. Sin embargo ciertas circunstancias le hacían creer que no iba a ser un día tan perfecto como imaginaba.


**¡Buenas tardes! Me reporto con el fic de la** **Actividad de San Valentine 2017: Una Boda para todos** **. Llego justamente al límite de tiempo :S**

 **Espero que disfrutéis con la historia y os guste.**

 **\- One-shot: es una historia con un capitulo único.**

 **-Palabras: 3.217.**

 **-** **Rated: K**

 **\- Alternative Universe (AU):** **esta historia no está dentro del mundo de Nanatsu No Taizai, si no en un tiempo actual.**

 **-** **Original Character (OC): debido al sorteo he tenido que inventarme a la madre de Meliodas:** **Ayume** **. También, a falta de un apellido, me lo he inventado a la hora de los votos.**

 **\- Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a** **Nakaba Suzuki** **. Este fic es de mi completa autoría.**

 **\- Participación en el Foro** **Mar de Joyas Escondidas** **en la Actividad San Valentine 2017: Una Boda para todos.**

 **\- Mi sorteo era el siguiente:**

 **-Quien dice sí: El novio**

 **-Quien dice no: La novia**

 **-Quien se opone a la boda: Compañero de trabajo**

 **-Quien llega tarde: Cura**

 **-Quien llora: Madre**

* * *

 **Una ceremonia para recordar**

Hoy era un gran día. El gran día. Después de años de estar saliendo con su adorable y voluptuosa novia durante cinco años, por fin Meliodas se iba a casar con ella. Todo había sido perfecto desde que se conocieron por un amigo en común. Gilthunder salía con la hermana de Elizabeth y un día decidieron quedar los cuatros, la tarde no podía haber ido mejor. Habían intercambiado números y él había conseguido después de muchísimo tiempo y de insistir aún más que Elizabeth quedara con él. Poco a poco una bonita amistad para ella y un intento desesperado por tener la atención femenina para él habían empezado a salir. A los seis meses de conocerse.

Según había podido enterarse, Elizabeth era el ojito derecho de su padre, y Bartra, le había enseñado que él era el único hombre al que debía amar. Eso había sido como un gran grano en el culo para Meliodas. Igual que convencer al viejo de que con veintiséis años, era hora de que su adorada hija dejara el nido. No había contado el tiempo que tardó en convencerlo, ¡ni siquiera quería contarlo! Si había tardado seis meses en salir con ella, el casarse había sido como una misión imposible al cuadrado. La verdad es que era un auténtico milagro que se casaran hoy, incluso el hecho de llevar con ella cinco años de novios, añadiendo además, que toda la familia de ella pensaba que era un pervertido. Posiblemente, muy, muy posiblemente, era porque lo habían pillado más veces intentando, y consiguiéndolo en un 99,9% de las veces, meterle mano a su novia. Otro problema era que lo comparaban con Guilthunder, pero… ¿Qué hombre no vería el cuerpo de Elizabeth y sentiría ganas de tocarle todo el cuerpo?

En definitiva, su relación tenía más gente en contra que a favor. Por suerte Elizabeth le adoraba….y era algo despistada. Definitivamente, Meliodas había tenido una suerte divina.

Admiro la bien adornada iglesia, Bartra, gran hombre de negocios, había consentido en todo a Elizabeth, quien cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba lo quería en su boda. A él no le importó hasta que se vio rodeado de veinte ramilletes de flores diferentes, cinco tartas elegidas, tres restaurantes, dos iglesias y cuatro tiendas con sus respectivos vestidos de novias. Meliodas comprendió que dejar que su novia, hermanas y amigas organizaran la boda era un gran error. Fueron las madres de ambos las que consiguieron meter algo de orden. Fue él quien tuvo que aguantar las broncas de ambas por dejar que las chicas "hicieran" todo el trabajo.

La gran mayoría de invitados habían llegado y muchos se habían acomodado ya, saludo con la cabeza a su mejor amigo, Ban, para ver como él sonreía con gran sorna y se acercaba al altar después de darle un beso en la cabeza a su novia. Elaine estaba adorable con ese vestido azul cielo, parecía una pequeña muñequita.

-Tu madre me ha contado lo que ha pasado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿No lo sabes?- la sonrisa de Ban aumentó. Le encantaba cuando las cosas salían de control o no iba como todo se planeaba.- Al parecer hay un diminuuuuto problema.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?

-Naaaada. No hay que preocuparse.

Ban volvió con su pareja mientras que él se quedaba frente al altar, nerviosos y pasándose la mano por el pelo. Seguramente acabaría con el engominado peinado que su madre consideraba apropiado. ¡Que más daba ya! Ban había dicho que había un problema, y el único problema que podría darse es que Elizabeth se fugara. Ella no podría fugarse, lo amaba demasiado, ¿verdad?

En su decimoquinta vuelta, vio aparecer a su madre, llorando. Un estremecimiento le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Meliodas echó a correr hacia ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- a pesar de solo estar separado por apenas veinte metros y de llegar en unos segundos, su corazón estaba a mil- ¿Y Elizabeth?

Su madre, entre hipidos, le cogió de las manos- No debes ponerte nervioso, ¿sí?-sollozo un par de veces antes de continuar-Ver... ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?

Después de unos minutos de regañina, su madre le empezó a aplanar el pelo con las manos. Meliodas, inclinado y cambiándose el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, volvió a preguntar por su prometida.

-¿Elizabeth?-su madre frunció el ceño y el temió lo peor- Bartra y Veronica la tienen en la habitación, ambos siguen insistiendo en que es pronto para casarse, pero ella...-su madre hizo una pausa mientras cerraba los ojos-¡Esta preciosa! Cuando la veas seguramente te caerás para atrás.

Suspirando, Meliodas se puso de cuclillas agradecido por seguir teniendo una novia. Por ahora... Su madre continúo con su trabajo de peluquera. Sin embargo, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema? Cuando se lo pregunto a Ayume, su madre, pasaron dos cosas. La primera es que se cayó de culo por el tortazo amoroso que su madre le había dado en la cabeza. La segunda que ella empezó a llorar e nuevo.

-No te lo vas a creer-ente hipidos y sollozos su madre iba hablando- ¡No sabemos nada del cura!

-Mama quedan quince minutos para empezar.

-¡Sin cura no empieza nada!

Fue entonces cuando su hermano menor, Estarrosa a quien creían el mayor por su rápido crecimiento, cogió a su madre y se la llevo a los bancos destinados a sus familiares más cercanos. No sin antes burlarse de su perfecto día de matrimonio. Y de que su madre, esta vez, le diera a su hermano un golpe en la cabeza.

Ya más tranquilo, sabiendo que no tendría que perseguir una novia a la fuga y que el retraso del cura no era un verdadero problema aun, volvió a su posición inicial. La iglesia cada vez estaba más llena. A diez minutos de la ceremonia, todo iba perfectamente.

Llevaba unos minutos en el paraíso cuando vio a su futura mejor cuñada, notase la ironía, Veronica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercase a él. Llevaba un vestido corto verde, que realzaba sobretodo su busto. Se puso a su lado sin hablar, todavía sonriendo.

Sin poder aguantarlo, pregunto-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- ella le palmeo la espalda-Creo que los problemas que están sucediéndose son un aviso de que esta boda no debe celebrarse...Elizabeth también empieza a pensarlo.

-No hay ningún problema.

-El cura no aparece, los zapatos de la novia están perdidos, mi padre está al borde del infarto...

-El cura simplemente se hace esperar, los zapatos... ¿has escondido los zapatos de la novia?

-Puede...

-Además ¡Bartra está perfectamente!-Meliodas frunció el ceño-¡Estáis intentado que la boda no se celebre! Espera un momento... ¡Habéis secuestrado al cura! Eso es un grave delito Veronica...

-Acaso eres estúpido-fue entonces cuando Meliodas se llevó el segundo golpe en su cabeza, esta vez el doble de fuerte- Mi padre y yo llevamos meses intentando que Elizabeth no se case. Ella se ha mantenido firme todo este tiempo por eso ya no tiene caso intentar detenerla. Los zapatos estaban estropeados asique hemos tenido que cambiarlos a último momento sin que Elie se entere.

Veronica volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba más a él. ¿Tal vez pensaba que si se insinuaba se fugaría con ella? Eso nunca pasaría...Y no, no sucedería porque parecía que acabaría antes muerto. Veronica le había cogido de la camiseta y lo había acercado tanto a su cara que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. La furia femenina era absoluta.

-Si le pasa lo más mínimo, como pincharse con una aguja, morirás. De la peor y más dolorosa forma posible.

Asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ella le daba un empujón que lo tiro al suelo, se dio la vuelta para ponerse en su lugar en los bancos. Hasta ahora, el mejor dia de su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Pero todo iba a mejorar justamente ahora, a las doce del mediodía.

Si decía la verdad, todo esto de la boda era un fastidio, pero Elizabeth estaba tan ilusionada que no querría decepcionarla, por eso aunque le echaran encima, incluso las malas caras o malos modales de sus parientes. Todo el mundo empezó a situarse y prepararse porque la hora había llegado. Pero el cura no llegaba.

Estaba mirando el reloj, había media hora de retraso. Estaba rogando mentalmente porque el día terminara pronto y llegara rápidamente la noche de bodas, cuando se le acercó una de las pocas personas que formaban parte de la familia de Elizabeth que aprobaran esta relación. La cara de Margaret dio a entender que había algo peor que el hecho de que tu madre empiece a llorar antes siquiera de la ceremonia y se tirara así media hora-El cura no llega aun, y ya pasan la media hora.

¿Qué el cura no llegaba? Meliodas se pesó la mano otra vez por la cabeza, despeinándose de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía Margaret decir eso tan tranquilamente? ¡Bartra aun no aceptaba la boda! Ese era el mayor problema, y mientras más tiempo pasara, más tiempo tendría para poder convencerla de que lo dejara. Esa misma mañana Elizabeth le había dicho que era muy precipitado, ¡después de cinco años! Ahora mismo Bartra y Elizabeth estaban juntos y conociendo a Bartra…. ¡convencería a Elizabeth de fugarse!

Empezó a pasearse de nuevo frente al altar, seguramente los invitados creían que estaba loco, o que lo habían plantado. Estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo cuando una puerta lateral se abrió con un fuerte estrépito mostrando una figura algo rechoncha corriendo mientras se sujetaba la larga sotana. Margaret, después de apretar suavemente su brazo, fue a avisar a la novia para empezar la ceremonia. El cura, al que quería asesinar, se puso frente a él, limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?-su voz salió en un tono bastante alto, el cura dio un respingo y muchos de los que estaban a sus espaldas empezaron a murmurar. Risas se escuchaban entre los murmullos.

-Po-por favor, no blasfemes en la casa de Dios.

-¡Llegas media hora tarde!

-Simplemente se me ha pasado un poco la hora- volvió a limpiarse la frente, y luego la parte posterior de su cuello- Pe-pero no ha pa-pasado nada. Po-podemos empezar ahora.

-A buenas horas, ¿sabes todos los problemas que podría tener?

-Bu-buen...

La madre de Elizabeth, Caroline, paso por el largo pasillo, sonriéndole, y se sentó en su banco. El cura se calló y guardo el pañuelo en el momento en el que el órgano de la iglesia sonaba con la marcha nupcial. El cura más tranquilo, sonrió hacia el pasillo, Meliodas giró rápidamente para ver a Bartra quien le frunció el ceño y le miro con odio, luego su cara cambió radicalmente a una de felicidad absoluta mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar el de su futura mujer. Su madre tenía toda la razón del mundo, tuvo que plantar fuertemente los pies en el suelo para no caerse. Su prometida lucía un hermoso vestido largo palabra de honor y ceñido hasta la cadera, donde se abría en un amplio abanico. Ambos iban acercándose lentamente. Elizabeth le miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras Bartra había vuelto a fruncirle el ceño. Llegaron hasta donde estaba él y el cura, Bartra junto las manos de ambos y después de apretar la suya para dejar en claro la amenaza latente que Veronica ya le había dicho claro y alto, se fue a su lugar.

La ceremonia paso rápidamente para él, quien apenas se enteró de nada ya que lo único que hacía era mirar a la mujer a su lado. El cura carraspeó suavemente para empezar a recitar la parte más importante de la ceremonia.

-Meliodas, ¿Prometes delante de Dios y de todos estos testigos tomar a Elizabeth Liones como su legitima esposa para vivir con ella en matrimonio, amándola, honrándola, consolándola y protegiéndola tanto en la enfermedad como en la salud, la prosperidad y la adversidad y serle fiel hasta el final de sus días ?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Acepto! ¡Por supuesto!

-Es bueno ver lo animado que estas- el cura sonrió a la vez que algunas risas se elevaban a sus espaldas. ¿Qué más daba eso? Todo el mundo sabía que adoraba a su novia y que siempre lo haría. Apretó la mano de Elizabeth mientras la miraba.

El sacerdote se giró hace la mujer a su lado- Prosigamos. -Elizabeth, ¿Prometes delante de Dios y de todos estos testigos tomar a Meliodas Tayro como su legítimo esposo para vivir con ella en matrimonio, amándolo, honrándolo, consolándolo y protegiéndolo tanto en la enfermedad como en la salud, la prosperidad y la adversidad y serle fiel hasta el final de sus días?

Meliodas vio como Elizabeth parpadeo lentamente antes de contestar- N-no.

Al novio empezó a temblarle las piernas mientras veía todo borroso. De fondo pudo oír grititos de sorpresa, murmullos, la voz nasal y chillona de su madre llorando y el grito de felicidad de Bartra. Solo faltaba que el susodicho hiciera la danza de la felicidad en mitad del edificio. El cura se revolvió, nervioso, y sin saber qué decir. Veronica empezó a aplaudir mientras que su hermana y madre miraban incrédulas a Elizabeth.

Empezó a normalizar su respiración. Inspirar, exhalar. Inspirar, exhalar. Inspirar, exhalar. Cuando ya estaba más calmado y dejo de ver borroso, miró fijamente a su no futura esposa. Ella retorcía sus manos nerviosas.

-No me casaré contigo si mi padre y mi hermana no te aceptan. Si nos casamos así estoy segura de que no nos irá bien. Además no quiero decepcionarlos.

El rubio torció rápidamente la cabeza hacia el banco donde los susodichos estaban sentados. Veronica fruncía el ceño mientras que Bartra estaba siendo regañado por su mujer.

-Elizabeth ¿es eso realmente necesario?

-¡Claro que sí!-ajena al alboroto que se estaba empezando a formar, Elizabeth se fundió en un abrazo con él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-No quiero que nos molesten después de casarnos. Quiero vivir contigo a gusto sin necesidad de que estén metiéndose en nuestra relación.

Bartra dio un grito seguido de un sonoro sollozo mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos.

-Elie, todos queremos tu felicidad-Veronica se acercó para darle un abrazo- Nunca estaremos a gusto con quien elijas. Nuestro deber como familiares es protegerte y cuidarte. Asegurarnos de que no te pase nada. Por eso debemos instigar a todos los hombres que conozcas para asegurarnos de que no te hagan nada.

-¡Meliodas no es una mala persona!

-Pero nuestro deber es protegerte-Veronica abrazó más fuerte a su hermana para luego extenderle la mano al rubio.- Si casarte con él te hace feliz, lo aceptare.-después de darse la mano, la muchacha se acercó al novio para susurrar las siguientes palabras- Esto no quiere decir que debas olvidar lo que te dije antes.

Elizabeth sonrió cuando su hermana le inclino la cabeza y volvió a su lugar. Entonces se giró hacia su padre, quien aún lloriqueaba-¿Papa?

-¿Quieres que te diga que acepto que mi niñita se vaya con un desalmado cuando lo que realmente quiero es que te quedes conmigo para siempre?- algunas risas no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Margaret negaba con la cabeza- Yo solo quiero que estés junto a tu papi.

-Emm... ¿papa estas bien?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- su madre cogió a Bartra del brazo y lo empujo para volver a sentarlo- La emoción le puede. No tienes de que preocuparte. Sigue adelante con tu vida, cariño.

Meliodas apretó la mano de novia-¿Elizabeth?

-¿Sacerdote, podrías volver a repetir la pregunta?

-Claro que si-el cura se froto las manos, aun sorprendido por la escena- Elizabeth, ¿Prometes delante de Dios y de todos estos testigos tomar a Meliodas Tayro como su legítimo esposo para vivir con ella en matrimonio, amándolo, honrándolo, consolándolo y protegiéndolo tanto en la enfermedad como en la salud, la prosperidad y la adversidad y serle fiel hasta el final de sus días?

-¡Por supuesto!

Después de la respuesta que se había hecho esperar demasiado, la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja. Junto su boca a la de su novio y cuando se separaron ambos sonreían enormemente. Todos los invitados, menos el padre de la novia que seguí llorando, se levantaron aplaudiendo.

-To-todavía no llegamos a esa parte- el sacerdote carraspeó intentando calmar el ambiente.-Una vez aclarado el lio de los votos, yo, como sacerdote apruebo esta unión. Si alguno de los testigos que han presenciado esta ceremonia tiene algo que decir, que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre frente a los protagonistas de esta unión o cualquier otra persona.

Feliz después de casarse, Meliodas no podía imaginar que aun hubiera problemas.

-¡Me opoooooongo!-todos obserbaron incrédulos a la persona que se había levantado sobre su asiento, aun siendo tan alto que no necesitaba subirse, Ban miraba a la pareja con una gran sonrisa- No quiero que se casen.

La frente de Meliodas se llenó de arrugas que se formaron al fruncir el ceño, ¿es que su amigo estaba loco? Mejor aún, ¿su amigo estaba borracho? Siempre le había gustado el alcohol así que no le extrañaba que ya hubiera bebido, sobretodo sabiendo que ese tipo de situaciones le aburrían.

-¿Ban?- Elizabeth tenia ambas manos sobre su boca. Los ojos abiertos de par en par.

El chico seguía canturreando un "No" mientras los demás invitados lo veían incrédulos. Él estaba riéndose como loco mientras Elaine tiraba de la chaqueta de su traje, toda roja hasta la punta del pelo.

Ban sonrió enormemente-Todos os preguntareis cual es el motivo. Mi motivo es sencillo... ¡Quería darle emoción al asunto! Es brooooma...brooooma. No tengo ningún problema con el matrimonio, pero después de la tardanza del cura y del espectáculo del padre de la novia, todavía hacía falta algo más de emoción, ¿no?

Después de soltar unas carcajadas bastantes sonoras y que tanto Harlequin como Diane se tiraran encima suyo y comenzaran a pegarle, Elizabeth suspiro aliviada mientras Meliodas le indicaba al nervioso cura, que estaba secándose de nuevo el sudor, que continuara.

-Emmm...si, bien. Recordad donde estamos, por favor evitar la violenci...- el cura callo al ver que los agresores no le hacían ni caso y que los demás invitados omitían la escena- Esperemos que no haya más sorpresas- el sacerdote carraspeo volviendo a mirar la sangrienta agresión.- Po-por el poder que me ha sido otorgado y después de ver cuán enamorados estáis, yo, ante Dios y todos los testigos hoy presentes, os declaro marido y mujer. Ahora sí, puedes besar a la novia.

Meliodas se giró rápidamente hacia su ahora mujer, la levanto para ponerla a su altura para darle un profundo beso que tardó varios minutos donde sus lenguas no dejaban de jugar en sus bocas. Bartra exclamó de fondo, Ban seguía riendo, el cura hablaba sobre lo lanzados que eran los jóvenes y un aplauso empezaba a escucharse junto numerosas exclamaciones de felicidad.

-Vámonos rápido de aquí antes de que suja un nuevo problema.

Y así, entre aplausos, lloros, y risas Meliodas echó a correr cogido de la mano de su mujer. Intentaría convencerla de pasar del convite e irse directamente hasta su casa para no salir en mucho, mucho tiempo. No sabía si nunca olvidaría el día de su boda por ser el más feliz, el más raro o el más estresante, lo que sí sabía con certeza es que tendría una gran historia para contarles a sus hijos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Finalizamos la historia aquí! Gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta el final. He intentado darle un toque cómico y espero haberlo logrado y estar a la altura de los que esperaban algo gracioso. También espero no haber cometido faltas gramaticales o algo por el estilo, si es así me disculpo.**

 **La historia ha salido muy loca ¿no? Aunque así no es como la típica historia románica, por lo que supongo que es un cambio refrescante (¿?)**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios con ánimos, sugerencias, quejas y… mapaches voladores xD**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos! ^^**


End file.
